Si je t'aime
by Nami Himura
Summary: [One Shot] Puisque je l'aime, je deviendrai fort pour deux. Voilà pourquoi je suis parti. SasuNaru.


**Titre :** Si je t'aime

**Auteur :** Nami Himura

**Disclaimer :** Je pense à faire une déclaration publique afin de récupérer Sasuke pour le traumatiser encore plus… Mais je vais devoir m'y faire : ils ne sont pas à moi, et ils en remercient le seigneur XD

**Rating :** K+

**Dédicace :** A tous ceux qui ont eu ce genre de choix à faire.

**Avertissements :** ATTENTION SPOILER ! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les scans en avance de la parution chez Kana, cette fic contient des spoils. Vous êtes prévenus !

Ah, et puis yaoï aussi. Donc les homophobes, vous connaissez la chanson XD

Enfin (et après je vous laisse lire, promis lol) cette fic se déroule juste avant le départ de Sasuke dans son tonneau. J'ai donc romancé ce passage du manga.

**Notes :** Je ne trouve franchement pas cette fic formidable. Je l'ai écrite pour exorciser un peu ce que je vivais en ce moment, et j'ai tenté de traduire par le biais de Sasuke, à quels points certains choix peuvent être déchirants. Quelle qu'en soit l'issue, quelqu'un souffre. C'est l'histoire que j'ai voulu écrire.

* * *

_Si je t'aime_

« Dis, Sasuke… »

« Quoi ? »

« Ben, je trouve pas le lait, tu l'as mal rangé hier, je suis sûr ! »

« Il est à la place qu'on lui a assigné, Naruto. »

L'interpellé fit la grimace et tira la langue au Uchiha, lui montrant par là même qu'il n'aimait pas lorsque Sasuke prenait son ton et son langage sérieux.

« Ben vas y puisque t'es si malin, je t'en prie ! » Fit le blond, soudain sarcastique, laissant la place à son interlocuteur, qui finit par se baisser pour trouver ladite bouteille de lait. Après dix minutes, Sasuke s'avoua vaincu :

« Il ne doit plus y en avoir, Naruto… »

« Quoi ? Déjà ? » Geignit il.

« Ah, si tu buvais pas trois litres par jour, non plus, hein ! »

« Sasuke… S'il te plaît… » Réclama Naruto, sortant son attaque des 'cocker eyes no jutsu' bien connue du brun. Celui-ci répliqua avec la technique du 'tiens, voilà le porte monnaie, va l'acheter toi-même' qui se vit d'ailleurs la plus puissante des deux. Résigné, Naruto poussa un lourd soupir et enfila un T-shirt avant de descendre à l'épicerie.

Cela faisait déjà deux mois que les deux garçons étaient colocataires, Sasuke ayant migré chez Naruto, après avoir revendu le domaine des Uchiha. Tout le village répandait des rumeurs extravagantes sur leur compte, dont la seule fondée était celle qu'ils étaient amants. Sasuke sourit. C'était vrai, voilà presque six mois que Naruto partageait sa vie de tous les jours. Enfin, c'était plutôt lui qui était venu perturber son quotidien.

Et malgré ses réticences au début, il s'était bien habitué à son si étrange compagnon. Naruto était une véritable pile électrique sur pattes, à ceci près qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être rechargé. C'était un bien pour un mal parfois, mais aussi le contraire. Naruto passait son temps à rire et à répandre la bonne humeur autour de lui.

Avec nostalgie, Sasuke se souvenait de leurs premiers contacts. Il y avait quelques mois, ils se tournaient autour prêts à mordre, se défiant pour la moindre bêtise. Sakura avait bien mis quatre mois à se remettre lorsqu'elle les avait vus s'embrasser. Naruto avait jugé cela plus explicite que des mots, pour Sakura. _Quel euphémisme, Naruto !_ Avait il répondu sur son ton froid, qu'il gardait pour le principe.

Sasuke ne l'avait jamais dit à Naruto, mais il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Il savait que son idiot de renard l'avait deviné dès le premier jour. Naruto n'était pas un abruti, mais au contraire, il était plutôt perspicace.

Le dernier des Uchiha s'étira paresseusement sur sa chaise, puis se leva pour prendre un kimono dans le placard. Contrairement au côté de Naruto, le sien comportait des affaires parfaitement pliées en plusieurs tas bien équilibrés. Sasuke ne pouvait pas prétendre décrire le placard qu'utilisait Naruto. D'ailleurs, il ignorait toujours par quel miracle ce dernier arrivait à s'y retrouver. Encore un mystère à éclaircir…

Ajustant le long vêtement de soie bleue, Sasuke prit l'initiative de préparer le petit déjeuner. Sur ce point, ils différaient, comme sur beaucoup d'autres points d'ailleurs. Sasuke adorait les petits déjeuners traditionnels japonais, avec les algues, le riz, le miso. Naruto, à l'opposé, ne buvait pratiquement que du lait et grignotait des céréales. Cela générait parfois de grands débats entre eux. Naruto pouvait avoir très mauvais caractère, Sasuke le savait.

« Me v'là, Sasuke ! Et j'ai du lait ! »

« Quel miracle. Tu as réussi à ne pas te perdre en route ? »

« Idiot, l'épicerie est à cinq minutes ! »

« Bien ce que je dis. La semaine passée, tu t'es complètement égaré en allant au manoir des Hyuuga. »

« C'est parce qu'Hinata ne m'avait pas bien indiqué le chemin. »

« Naruto » Soupira Sasuke. « Comment veux tu te planter de route quand le manoir est situé à deux pâtés de maisons de là ? »

« Ah tu vas pas recommencer, Sasuke… » Bouda t il. « Pour la peine, je ne te ferai pas de bisou du matin, bien fait ! » Fit il, content de son idée.

« Et bien je te forcerai à le faire après que j'aie mangé mon nattô ! **(1)** Qu'en dis tu ? »

« Ah non, pas ça ! Beeeerk ! » S'indigna aussitôt le jeune renard.

Sasuke sourit et retourna à ses fourneaux en murmurant un « usuratonkachi » à l'adresse du blond.

« Sasukeeee… »

« Quoi encore ? »

« J'aime pas ton kimono bleu… » Marmonna Naruto affalé sur la table.

« Tu crois que ton pantalon orange est mieux ? »

« C'est du haut de gamme ! » Clama t il, se redressant fièrement.

« Du haut de gamme de quoi ? De la connerie ? » Interrogea Sasuke.

« Baka Sasuke ! »

« Je prends ça comme un compliment… » Rétorqua le brun.

Les gentilles disputes comme celle là était certainement un des grands plaisirs de Sasuke. Il adorait provoquer Naruto juste un tout petit peu. Même des années après, ses réactions l'amusaient toujours autant. C'est ce qui faisait le charme du blond après tout !

Mais si tout ces petites joies assemblées les unes aux autres ne donnaient naissance qu'au bonheur, Sasuke en aurait été très heureux. Seulement, d'autres pensées sombres, tels des oiseaux de mauvais augure, venaient envahir son âme et le livrer à des tortures sans fin.

Sasuke, malgré son côté réfléchi et posé, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de perdre un peu les pédales lorsque Naruto rentrait très en retard ou bien qu'il ne revenait pas à l'heure prévue lors d'une mission. Bien entendu, notre Uchiha étant ce qu'il est, il cachait mieux que personne toutes ses angoisses.

Néanmoins, la peur était bien là. Qui plus est, il était certain de ne pas mériter ce qui lui arrivait. Pouvait il vivre ainsi dans la paix alors qu'il avait une vengeance à accomplir, un crime à punir ? Et, il le savait bien, il ne pourrait jamais entraîner Naruto là dedans. Il était impensable de le laisser se salir les mains d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien. Il n'en n'avait pas le droit.

Naruto, la personne à qui il avait décidé de tout confier. Est-ce qu'elle aussi, ne lui serait pas ôtée ? Est-ce qu'il ne lui faisait pas du mal en lui livrant son âme nue ? Car derrière ce masque froid et impassible se cachait un petit garçon qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Cet enfant était tout ce que Sasuke s'était interdit. Pleurer, sourire, être confiant… Naruto avait, patiemment, remis les pendules à l'heure.

« Sasuke, tu rêves ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

« Alors peux tu répondre à ma question que je te répète à l'instant même : Me ferais tu l'honneur de faire le ménage dans le salon pendant que je vais faire la lessive de la semaine ? » Interrogea Naruto.

« Ca marche… »

Naruto et Sasuke n'avaient tellement plus de secrets l'un pour l'autre qu'ils anticipaient presque les réactions de leur compagnon. Les habitudes étaient prises une bonne fois pour toutes. Seulement, pour le cadet des Uchiha, les choses ne se passaient pas toujours comme il le voulait. Ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était de rendre à Naruto tout ce qu'il avait pu lui donner. Ce dernier avait passé énormément de temps à lui redonner confiance. A l'aimer, aussi. Et Sasuke avait besoin de cet amour. Il avait besoin d'être aimé, oui, il voulait qu'on le serre très fort dans ses bras. Naruto avait fait tout ça. Il avait recrée un foyer où, lorsque Sasuke rentrait, une personne chère à son cœur lui ouvrait les bras en guise d'accueil. C'était leur souhait commun.

Naruto pensait toujours aux petits détails. Le détenteur du sharingan ne l'en aurait jamais cru capable, pour être franc. Mais il savait cependant que ces moments, le blond les thésaurisait aussi profondément. La solitude, il la connaissait aussi bien que lui. Il avait sans aucun doute versé toutes les larmes de son corps à présent. Sasuke, lui, les avait gardé au fond de son être. Voilà pourquoi il voulait que Naruto ait une vie heureuse. Lui qui avait souffert de tout son cœur…

Telle était la raison pour laquelle Sasuke devait éradiquer son passé, son terrible passé qui pesait sur ses épaules. Au prix de sa vie… Plus seulement par vengeance, mais pour sa vie future. L'objectif de son existence avait tant changé. Ce n'était pas tuer son frère qu'il désirait le plus au monde, c'était vivre heureux avec des personnes qu'il aimait.

Il sentit la marque le lancer. En plus de ses résolutions, une solution lui était proposée. Pour devenir plus fort. Si fort que rien ne l'empêcherait de protéger les êtres chers.

Non, rien ni personne.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Sasuke, arrête de regarder les passants comme ça, on dirait que tu vas les fusiller sur place… »

« Mais t'as vu comment elle t'a regardé, celle là ? » Siffla Sasuke, dévoilant une fois de plus son grand défaut : la jalousie. C'en devenait parfois maladif.

Le Uchiha était, (et au début cela se révélait très mignon), extrêmement possessif. Son renard de petit ami ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et refusait cette jalousie qu'il jugeait inutile. Il avait bien le droit de sourire à Sakura, Hinata, Ino lorsqu'il les croisait ! Mais Sasuke, lui, craignait toujours qu'on le lui prenne par un quelconque stratagème de séduction.

« Sasuke, tu avais promis de ne plus être comme ça… C'est ridicule » Se fâcha Naruto.

« Moui… »

_Oh Naruto, laisse moi encore un peu être jaloux, _

_Laisse moi t'avoir rien qu'à moi. _

_Laisse moi être possessif à t'en rendre fou…_

_Bientôt, je ne le pourrai plus…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_« Sasuke. Le pouvoir émanera de toi à tel point que tu t'effrayeras toi-même. Tu seras plus puissant que n'importe qui. Mais si tu ne me retrouves pas, tu ne sauras pas le maîtriser… »_

Le jeune homme brun se réveilla en sueur, haletant. Les paroles d'Orochimaru résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Sa marque le brûlait. Et son cœur se déchirait. Pour la dernière fois. Sa décision était prise.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Naruto chercha longtemps Sasuke, parcourant tout le village, même après avoir été mis au courant de son départ pour le village du son. Même les appels de Sakura pour le retenir avaient été vains. Sakura, celle à qui Sasuke faisait le plus confiance après Naruto.

Impossible… Tout se mélangeait dans l'esprit de Naruto. Sasuke ne pouvait pas… Il lui avait promis ! Il savait à quel point Sasuke aimait leur mode de vie… Non, c'était irréalisable, il avait sûrement été drogué… Les idées les plus obscures fusaient dans l'esprit du renard. Mais la plus importante de toutes fut _'il faut le ramener'_.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tout au fond de son tonneau, Sasuke était dans un état second. Il savait qu'au plus profond de son âme, la solution choisie était la meilleure. Tout en s'éloignant de Naruto pour le protéger, il gagnerait en pouvoir et il vaincrait Itachi. Enfin, et seulement après cette épreuve, il retournerait vers son soleil blond. Il savait que Naruto l'attendrait. Parce qu'il l'…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Se battre … Contre Naruto ? Mais pourquoi cet idiot l'avait il suivi ? N'avait il pas compris qu'il le faisait pour le protéger ?

Son épreuve la plus difficile. Diriger ses coups vers la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il eut un sourire triste alors qu'il tentait de semer Naruto. Il arriva au sommet d'une cascade, désemparé.

Sasuke sentit les larmes brûler ses yeux. Tant pis, il fallait jouer sa dernière carte. Il se voila le visage de son masque de fer indestructible, son masque froid et dur, si détestable. Qui lui faisait si mal… Et la voix qui s'éleva n'était pas la sienne, il en était sûr.

« Tu viens pour te faire buter, Naruto ? » Lança t il avec dédain au blond essoufflé.

« Sasuke, si un démon te possède, je saurais l'expulser de ton corps ! » Grogna Naruto, furieux.

« Essaie toujours… Usuratonkachi »

Son insulte habituelle sonnait si dure, que Naruto en eut les larmes aux yeux.

« Je dois devenir fort, et pour cela je n'ai pas besoin d'insectes comme vous… »

Et Naruto ne vit plus rien. Il ne put même pas voir Sasuke fondre sur lui. Il ne vit pas non plus ses yeux emplis de larmes et de tristesse.

Alors, contre son meilleur ami, son amant et son frère, Naruto rendit les coups un à un. Comme un automate.

Comme s'il ne l'avait jamais connu.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le duel avait fait rage, et Sasuke aurait bien voulu en éviter la moitié. Mais le mal était fait, à présent il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il valait mieux qu'il en soit ainsi.

_Tu verras Naruto… Je deviendrais si fort, que je tuerai Itachi. Et je reviendrai, je te le promets. Je serai devenu fort pour deux._

Naruto était sur le point de fermer les yeux, Sasuke debout au dessus de lui. Le brun n'hésita pas. Se penchant au dessus du blond, d'une voix rauque et hésitante, il prononça ces mots :

« Si je t'aime… Aime moi… »

Naruto sentit ses yeux se fermer, il luttait pour demeurer éveillé…

« Si j'ai peur… Rassure moi… »

La voix de Sasuke tremblait légèrement.

« Si je pleure… Console moi… »

Les larmes du brun tombaient sur les joues du blond.

« Mais si je meurs… »

Sasuke n'avait plus qu'un filet de voix.

« … Ne me suis pas… »

Naruto voulut crier, se lever, donner un bon coup de poing au Uchiha… Mais c'était trop tard, Sasuke s'était relevé et s'enfonçait déjà dans la sombre forêt qui bordait les alentours. Son cœur acheva de se briser lorsqu'un cri inhumain se fit entendre…

_Naruto…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Trois ans plus tard…**

« Naruto ! Tu es revenu ! Ca alors ! »

« Si on s'attendait … ! »

« Quelles nouvelles ? »

Naruto Uzumaki souriait en réponse à toutes les questions. Il salua Sakura, Hinata, Kiba qu'il n'avait pas revus depuis tant de temps…

Par réflexe, il se retourna. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour entendre le si familier 'usuratonkachi'. Pour voir l'habituel regard noir empreint d'un brin de tristesse. Pour sentir ces deux bras puissants enserrer ses épaules.

Naruto prit alors le chemin de chez lui.

Lentement, il tourna la clef dans la serrure. Et entra. Rien n'avait changé, depuis ce jour là. Tout était à sa place.

Même le bête kimono bleu qu'il n'aimait pas.

Même cette vieille photo de l'équipe sept.

Naruto se surprit à la regarder pendant de longues minutes…

_Je n'ai pas oublié, Sasuke…_

_Je n'ai pas oublié nos disputes du petit déjeuner, _

_Je n'ai pas oublié la façon dont tu pliais tes kimonos,_

_Je n'ai pas oublié le côté où tu préférais dormir, _

_Je n'ai pas oublié les défis que je t'ai lancé, _

_Je n'ai oublié aucune de tes paroles,_

_Je n'ai pas oublié notre combat, _

_Je n'ai pas oublié tes derniers mots, _

_Je n'ai pas oublié tes promesses, ton sourire, _

_Je n'ai même pas oublié ta voix. _

Des gouttes d'eau chutèrent sur la photographie.

_J'ai juste oublié…_

… _Que tu ne reviendrais pas…_

* * *

_Owari _

**(1)**_ Le nattô est une sorte de pâte de soja fermentée, qui a un goût très fort. Je vous laisse imaginer l'haleine de Sasuke XD D'où la réaction de Naruto._

Heu sinon j'espère quand même qu'on le reverra not' Sasuke ! Qu'il revienne nous faire sa déclaration enflammée à Naruto ! XD

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
